Dance with me
by Jyra
Summary: AU Sasuke’s friends dare him to dance at a club for once. Fluffiness angst. Oneshot YAOI SxN ‘It was a kiss of passion, a kiss of tenderness, a kiss that promised a tomorrow, however uncertain today’


**Dance with me**

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ECT…**_

AU Sasuke's friends dare him to dance with anyone at a club for once. Little does he know, it will lead to the best night of his life. Fluffiness, angst. One-shot

BOYXBOY- You have been warned!

**Guess what episode of Torchwood I was watching when I wrote this!**

_**Dance with me**_

'Hey, Sasuke, lighten up will ya?'

Kiba, employee of Uchiha Sasuke, business extraordinary, staggered across the dance floor towards the young raven. At 25 years of age, Uchiha Sasuke already had a successful business up and running, millions in the bank and good looks to boot. He was the kind of man that could intimidate even the most accomplished negotiator with his presence, a skill he put to good use when cutting business deals. Having just been voted most wanted male by his own country, it seemed too many Uchiha Sasuke had it easy. In fact, the only thing in which he was lacking was a wife. Unfortunately, for most of the female population, Sasuke was gay. Not that you would have known by looking at him, or even talking to him. It wasn't exactly a publicised fact, much like the rest of Sasuke's life. To his knowledge, the only ones who knew were his close friends, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, and of course, Kiba. These were the only people who really knew him. To everyone else, Sasuke was the man behind Uchiha Airways, the company who manufactured warplanes. Sasuke's dazzling business success was mainly down to the fact that World War 3 was raging and with neither side wanted to use nuclear bombs, for fear of MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction), much of the fighting took place in the air.

'Sasuke, Sasuke, are you listening to me?'

A drunken Kiba whined. Sasuke stopped his erge to grunt back. After all, they were meant to be here to celebrate the new order that had just come in.

'Because, we were saying…'

Kiba gestured to the small group

'That you really need to dance some more Sasuke. I have never actually seen you dance in a club. I mean, come on, there's plenty of cute guys here, right?'

Kiba started pointing out a few.

'So, we all decided that we are going to dare you to dance with someone for a whole song.'

Kiba smiled before turning back to the group.

'Isn't that right, guys?'

The rest of the men nodded, except for Shikamaru who yawned. Sasuke stared at his friends as if they had grown another head. They expected him to dance with someone? He never danced with anyone, dancing just wasn't his thing. But then it was a dare, a competition and if there was one thing he couldn't resist, it was competition.

'Fine, it's only a dance.'

Kiba whooped

'So, what about him?'

Kiba pointed out a dark man in army uniform. Sasuke shook his head.

'I like him.'

Kiba turned in the direction of Sasuke's gaze, which had fallen upon a young blond dressed in pilots uniform. He was talking and laughing with a couple of men whom he seemed to be in charge of. The blond seemed to be telling some kind of humorous story, judging by the way his hands were moving and the other men were laughing.

'Ok. Him.'

Kiba agreed. Just then Neji spoke.

'I've heard of him, he's quite renowned in the air force, Captain Uzumaki. Respected by his boys. You're in luck though Sasuke, I've heard he's not one for really liking the ladies.'

'How do you know all this Hyuuga?'

Kiba butted in

'I listen Kiba, something you seem incapable of.'

'Hey, I resent that comment.'

Kiba playfully hit Neji on the back. Neji winced, in his alcohol-induced state, Kiba had hit Neji a bit harder than he meant to.

'Well go on then Sasuke, ask him'

Kiba prodded Sasuke in the back.

'I'm going Kiba. I'm going.'

'So go then'

Neji added. Sasuke moved. Truth be told, he was a little nervous. He had never really asked anyone to dance. Sure people had asked him, but it wasn't quite the same. What if the blond refused. What if Neji had it wrong and this guy was as straight as a pole? Slowly Sasuke made his way through the masses of people to were the blond was standing. It wouldn't be that bad, Sasuke told himself, there were many other couples dancing, some male and female, some made up of just one sex. It wasn't a big deal. Sasuke tapped the blond on the shoulder. When he turned around, Sasuke could see the man had glistening puteulanus eyes and was slightly shorter than Sasuke himself.

'I was wondering if you'd like to dance.'

It was more of a statement that a question and Sasuke did wonder if even his own brother could have made that sentence sound any colder. Stupid nerves, they did that too you.

'Sure'

The blond replied, winking at the two boys he had been drinking with before Sasuke led him onto the dance floor.

'Sorry, I didn't catch your name'

The blond smiled cheekily at Sasuke, knowing he hadn't told him, as they started to dance. Realising he hadn't actually given his name, Sasuke introduced himself.

'Uchiha Sasuke and you may be?'

'Captain Uzumaki Naruto, 76th squadron'

'Kind of young to be a captain?'

Sasuke eyed the man, he couldn't be more than his age.

'Hey, I'm 24 and besides, I'm the best of the best, the crème de la crème, lo más mejor. Shot down 4 enemy planes last week.'

Sasuke smiled, he couldn't help it, this man had that effect on him, kind of like contagious happiness. Sasuke couldn't remember feeling truly content since he was 16 and had won the school's maths prize.

'So what do you do then Sasuke, you don't mind if I call you that, do you?'

Sasuke nodded, indicating he didn't mind the Naruto using his name.

'I make the planes you fly.'

Naruto looked like he was thinking for a while, then his eyes widened.

'That Uchiha Sasuke? So why you here and what's more, why is a millionaire, probably billionaire dancing with someone like me?'

Naruto chuckled at the last bit.

'I got dragged here, something about being way too antisocial, and as for why I'm dancing with you, you're cute.'

Naruto smirked

'Didn't know you swung that way, I wonder what your precious fan girls would say?'

Sasuke's face heated up and he quickly changed the subject.

'So what are you doing here then?'

'Oh'

Naruto replied

'Last day before I go back. I've got to keep an eye on my boys, make sure none of them do anything stupid, you know? And besides, this will probably be the last change I get to talk to anyone else for at least a month.'

Just then, the song ended. Naruto let go of Sasuke, but Sasuke kept hold of one of his hands.

'Come and meet my friends.'

Naruto figured he didn't really have much choice in the matter as Sasuke was dragging him in the direction of four men.

'Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji and Kiba, meet Captain Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, Shikamaru, my accounts consultant, Gaara, my right hand man, Neji, manger of the Weapons Company I use and Kiba, my public relations manger.'

Naruto smiled at them and waved, causing Kiba to fall over his feet laughing.

'Can I get you a drink?'

Neji asked Naruto.

'Water please, I'm flying tomorrow and I don't really want a splitting head ache. I doubt the enemy is gonna let up on me because I have a hang over.'

Neji nodded, and went to collect the drinks. By now, Sasuke had managed to get his arm firmly wrapped around Naruto's waist. The other man didn't really seem to mind and showed no signs of moving. Sasuke decided to try and push it a bit further, and, taking Naruto's hand in his own, started to intertwine their fingers. The Captain looked slightly surprised, but slowly moved his own fingers so they were massaging Sasuke's own. At this, Sasuke permitted a slight smile to grace his features. Unfortunately, a drunken Kiba decided to ruin what Sasuke official dubbed as 'The Moment'.

'Oh my god, Uchiha Sasuke knows how to smile.'

Kiba loudly proclaimed to the whole club.

'All it takes is a pretty guy and he's practically human.'

At this, Naruto blushed, then, keeping his eyes on the floor, looked up at Sasuke, almost as if he was afraid Sasuke would reject him because of Kiba's comments. However, Sasuke just smiled again, this time directly at the shorter blond man beside him, before pulling said blond closer so he was basically in Sasuke's arms. Naruto decided he liked this. He liked it very much.

'So what exactly are you doing at the moment Naruto?'

Neji had come back with drinks and had started to question Naruto on his career.

'Well, as I was telling him earlier'

Naruto jerked a thumb towards Sasuke

'I was flying across North Korea last week, enemy completely destroyed. None of my boys lost. Tomorrow I'm back to work, I was keeping an eye on the boys tonight, it's the last day of leave and I can't have anyone dying of hangovers tomorrow. We're flying into Vietnam, over Cambodia. Hopefully, the enemy won't suspect anything, but you can never be too sure. From Pleiku, I go solo. Mission aim to gather information on any Inter Coastal Missiles Vietnam might have stored from the collapse of the USSR.'

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto couldn't be doing that, that mission was basically suicide served on a silver platter.

'But that's crazy.'

Sasuke couldn't hide his shock. Naruto smiled sadly.

'I know, but someone's gotta do it and I wouldn't put any of my boys at risk.'

'But how can that even pass as a mission, it's too dangerous, how the hell did it get through the officials? What use is it if you don't come back alive?'

Naruto stared at the floor

'As long as I can radio the information back to base before I'm shot down, the mission's a success, right? It could be the turning point in the war for us; you know that as well as I do. I'd die for my country. Besides, until tonight, there wouldn't have been anyone to miss me, apart from my boys.'

At this, Naruto looked hopefully up at Sasuke again, who pulled him even closer, as if afraid to let go.

'How can I let you go?'

He muttered into blond hair

'When I've only just begun to know you.'

Gaara motioned for Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji to follow him.

'I think we should leave Sasuke alone for a while'

The others agreed and headed towards the bar at the other end of the club. Meanwhile, Sasuke had pulled Naruto onto a low settee in a corner of the club. Naruto was now sitting in Sasuke's lap.

'So, Sasuke, I guess…'

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips against his own. The raven pulled Naruto's hips into contact with his, adding to the pleasure that was gripping Naruto's body. As Sasuke's arms snaked around his slim waist, he pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The blond granted his entrance and proceeded to nibble at Sasuke's lip. Sasuke deepened the kiss, bringing one of his hands up to stroke Naruto's face gently. When they both came up for air, Naruto's smile was bittersweet.

'I understand that I'm probably only a one night thing Sasuke, but I have to say thank you. This may be the last night I spend just enjoying life and you've made me feel so alive.'

Sasuke quietened him with another kiss, this time softer.

'Naruto, I don't do one night stands. I don't know what you've done to me but, I don't ever want to let you go.'

'I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm leaving tomorrow.'

'But you'll come back.'

Again, it was more of a statement from Sasuke instead of a question, but to Naruto it didn't matter. He smiled, maybe properly for the first time that night.

'Of course I'll come back, I'm Captain Uzumaki Naruto. I'll never go back on my word. That's a promise.'

Of course neither of them spoke the unwritten fear that he wouldn't come back. Because the mission was possible just too dangerous, even for Naruto.

'Could I have your number?'

Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

'Um, yeah sure. Hang on; I can never remember it…'

Naruto pulled out his mobile, whilst still talking

'Kind of stupid I know, but it took me two years to learn my own home number. Guess I'm just too busy, ok there.'

Sasuke quickly added the number to his contacts, before stowing the phone in his pocket. Both men lapsed into comfortable silence, before Naruto spoke quietly.

'Do you like war Sasuke? I mean, do you think it has a point?'

Sasuke thought for a minute, before answering

'It's good for business, but honestly? No, war is senseless but inevitable. It's part of the human race and we have to live with it. But that doesn't mean we have to like it.'

Naruto nodded, sort of subdued.

'I leave tomorrow, and I've got my boys to look out for. I've got one, Konahamaru, 21, it's his first time up there. As excited as hell, you know, the kind who believes we're doing the right thing, and because of that we can't get hurt. We're the good guys, you know? The ones that also win. I was like that once. But now, now it's all in the line of duty, I mean, we're still got to beat them, we can't let a dictator like that keep spreading his message of hate. But, when it comes down to it… Most of enemy are really just like you and me. Ordinary people just doing their duty because that's what they've been told to believe in.'

Sasuke nodded. Naruto was right. That was just what war was. Ordinary people having their lives torn apart. Like this. It had taken a matter of hours for the loud captain to break down Sasuke's walls and now he couldn't imagine what he'd do if Naruto didn't come back. It wasn't everyday you felt you feel in love. Love. It took time, Sasuke had always thought. But maybe…there was something about this man, from his can do anything attitude to those bright blue eyes. He made Sasuke alive. Sasuke had always imagined love was probably something like this. But he'd never believe that love could be as painful as his cousin Sakura's books made it out to be. But maybe that girl was right again, because the though of never seeing Naruto again was defiantly unbearable enough.

But now Naruto was pulling him to his feet, pleading for one last dance. Telling him he had to leave after this song. And the DJ was playing a sweet, sad, wordless ballad, the kind reserved for the end of TV tragedies. And then he was holding Naruto close, swaying in time on the dance floor, like millions must have done before him and millions would probably do after. And Naruto was smiling hazily and he was smiling proudly. And it was only them. The room faded, the people departed, it was only them. Drifting in time and space. Smiling in time to the music. And then it was stopping. The DJ was announcing the end of the song. Across the room spells were broken as men and women shared last kisses, not wanting to let go. And Sasuke knew the moment he let Naruto go, he wouldn't see him again. Because they weren't special. No one was. It was war time and war is indiscriminative. War doesn't care if you're good or bad, right or wrong. War doesn't recognise the hero anymore than it punishes the villain. War is war, just as love is love. Sasuke knew that, but still he couldn't let go.

'Sasuke…'

Naruto whispered gentle.

'Sasuke, it's time for me to go.'

Sasuke stared at him like those words held no meaning.

'I'll call you when you get back.'

It was a hollow promise. Sasuke knew that was the moment the words slipped off his tongue. But it was hope. It was his butterfly. It was all he had to hold onto in the terrible months to come.

'I know, Sasuke, I know you will…'

Naruto smiled once more, before Sasuke kissed him. It was a kiss that showed everything that couldn't be put into words. It was a kiss of passion, a kiss of tenderness, a kiss that promised a tomorrow, however uncertain today. It was their kiss.

'Goodbye, Sasuke…'

Turning, Naruto walked towards the door, leaving Sasuke in the middle of the dance floor. As Naruto walked to the door, people swarmed in front of him, then pasted on, as Sasuke watched the blond Captain being joined by other men, his team, as he walked to the door. And at the door, he turned, looked directly at Sasuke, smiled cheekily and saluted.

'Remember Sasuke, it's all in the line of duty.'

Those words echoed in Sasuke's mind long after they had fallen off the Captain's lips.

'You really love him don't you?'

Neji murmured in his ear.

'Sasuke raised his head to meet Neji's eyes; a single tear trickled down his face.

'Come on Sasuke, I think it's time we went home.'

**3 MONTHS LATER**

'Lee, a little help here!'

Konahamaru yelled down the corridor that led to the pilot's lockers.

'Lee, oy Lee, get your lazy ass down here.'

'I'm not lazy'

Came the reply

'I'm in mourning.'

Konahamaru sighed

'Yes and so am I, but you don't see me slacking do you?'

That did it for Lee, no on called him, the almightily god of hard work a slacker.

'I'm coming, I'm coming.'

The minute he entered the locker room, Lee bust into noisy sobs.

'I can't believe he's gone…'

'He isn't gone, he'll come back, you'll see. I trust Naruto, he'll be back, he's not that easily defeated.'

Lee turned to Konahamaru

'It's been three months; even you can't truly believe that he'll come back.'

Konahamaru glared at Lee

'He will, you'll see. I believe in our Captain.'

'Then why are we cleaning out his locker?'

Konahamaru sighed. It was a valid point

'Because I bet he's probably left a least three lunches in here and I don't want rats.'

That was only half the reason, both Konahamaru and Lee knew it. Both wanted to find some sort of hope in that locker. Although they had been told their captain had completed his mission before being shot down and he was MIA, presumed dead, both hoped he would get in touch. They both wanted to check his mobile. Stupid as it may seem, for a man who could memorise the eye colour of an enemy battalion but not his own mobile number.

'I've got it Lee.'

Konahamaru help up the small, black rectangle.

'Let's see, 78 missed calls?!?'

'Are you sure Konahamaru? Naruto didn't have any family, partner, anyone? Did he?'

'Must of, shit, it's ringing now, what do I do?'

'Pick it up.'

Konahamaru answered the phone, dreading what he was going to have to tell the other person.

'Um, hello?'

'Naruto?'

Konahamaru signed.

'I'm sorry sir; Captain Uzumaki Naruto has yet to return. He's MIA, presumed dead, could I ask who's calling?'

Lee watched, as Konahamaru turned pale.

'Who is it?'

He tugged at Konahamaru sleeve.

'Only Uchiha fucking Sasuke.'

Konahamaru hissed.

'Um can I take your number, I'll notify you of any developments.'

After a few minutes, Konahamaru rung off.

'I never would have guessed. The captain was dating Uchiha Sasuke.'

'You sure?'

Konahamaru glared at Lee.

'Well, yeah, he did say Naruto owed him a date. I don't know what you count as dating.'

**A small café, 10 minutes walk from the Uchiha Head quarters**

'Usual'

Uchiha Sasuke muttered one word to the waitress who took his order everyday. The café was his favourite hunting ground, being near enough not to drive too and small enough so no fan girls camped outside. Heck, they didn't even know this place existed.

It had been three months. Three long months. Two months since he'd been calling everyday. Sure, he'd checked with the officials, but he still called, just hoping. And today…to think that Naruto had picked up, then to find out he hadn't. It was too much, even for him. The waitress bought over the herbal tea.

'You got anything stronger?'

The waitress looked slightly shocked. Sasuke had been coming here for the past two years everyday and he'd never had anything but herbal tea, let only alcohol. She guessed something must have really been troubling him. Bringing him a glass of whisky, Sasuke muttered his thanks.

'What's happening to me.'

He mumbled into the glass.

'I only knew him for one night, yet I know I…'

'Love him.'

Someone else finished Sasuke sentence off. Lifting his head up to look upon the intruder to his private thoughts, his eyes met blue ones. There, sitting next to him was Captain Uzumaki Naruto.

'Miss me Sasuke.'

But Sasuke never replied. He had thrown his arms around Naruto, pulling him close, threatening never to let him go.

'Ow, Sasuke, try not to crush me, please.'

When Sasuke finally released him, he realised that Naruto was very bandaged up.

'What the fuck happened too you?'

Naruto grinned

'Oh the usual, you known, crash landed, POW for a month, formed brilliant escape plan, bloody hiked half the way back, collapsed at a hospital, air force visited, made sure I was who I said I was and when I could start taking missions again, got out and um…found you.'

'You look awful.'

Sasuke stated

'You're staying with me until you recover.'

It wasn't a question, more of a statement but Naruto was more than happy to just fall into Sasuke's arms. It would be nice to be taken care of for once.

'But first, I think there's some boys at your base that will probably want to hear from you.'

**6 months later**

'It'll be great to be back in the air.'

Naruto ran excitedly to his plane

'Be careful this time.'

That was Sasuke, ever the sensible one.

'I know, I know'

Naruto huffed to his boyfriend as they reached Naruto's plane. It was Naruto's first time back in the air since his last mission and now Sasuke was there to see him off.

'It's only a practice flight, what the hell could go wrong?'

'Just be careful, I don't want to risk loosing you again.'

Naruto smiled cheekily at Sasuke

'You couldn't get rid if me if you tried.'

And so Sasuke watched Naruto called his boys around him, explaining the simple mission. And he watched as they took off, until they were only pin pricks. And then he turned to go home. After all, as Naruto said, it was only a practice mission. What the hell could go wrong?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's over, what did you think. If you watch episode 12 of Torchwood, you can work out what happens to Naruto.**_

Note: If I got any military language or terms wrong, I apologise, also for anyone who might assume I was talking about communists as the enemy here, I actually had no enemy in mind. And yes, I wanted a happy ending, do you know how may times I've cried over that episode of Torchwood? (Almost as many as over the last episode of Doctor Who in series 2!)


End file.
